


Cheese?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cheese, Cullistair Week, Fluff, M/M, Smut, implied sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cullistair week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese?

It had been a long day for the commander of the inquisitions forces. They had recently returned from Hammshiral and all of the nobles were still pining for him. What they didn't know was that he was taken. His heart had been long captured by a certain Former Grey-Warden, Alistair. The two had trained together when they were still Templar recruits and had developed a bond. When the Inquisitor had return from crest wood with Stroud and Alistair, the first thing Alistair did was hunt down Cullen. He found the man hunched over a desk sorting through some papers. He lean abasing the door frame crossing his arms and watched the commander for a few moments before finally addressing him.

"Having fun Commander?"

Cullen jumped scattering his papers. "Makers breath!" He turned to Alistair, clearly annoyed with the sudden interruption. "Don't you know how to knock Alistair?!"

"May-be?" He straightened himself a bit before making his way over to the man.

Cullen was furious and gestured to the papers laying on the ground. "You can't come swooping in here like you own the place Alistair!"

"Yes, swooping is....bad." He chuckled as he wrapped on arm around the mans waist. "Now, how about we go and do something fun?"

Cullen scoffed relaxing slightly in the other mans strong arms. "Depends on your definition of fun Aliastair..."

"Good." He grabbed Cullen's hand. "Follow me."

He dragged Cullen to the quarters he was given and gestured to a small cutting board on the table. He looked at Cullen with his dorky grin as he grabbed two bottles of Antivan Chardonnay.

"Cheese tasting!"

Cullen groan rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers as Alistair pulled him over to the board.

"come on love, it'll be fine." He gently kissed the mans head before returning the to the board and cutting some of the cheeses. 

Cullen watched him, his heart fluttered about in his chest partially from the terror pooling in it and partially from the fact that he was alone with the man he loved after being part for so long. He watched the man as he poured the wine. Cullen could feel the blood rushing from his head as he watched the man move. 

"Cullen?"

"Hm?" He looked at Alistair as he pointed to a cheese wheel.

"Start with this one." He said as he stuffed a piece in his mouth. "It is the most mild."

"Alright....."

Cullen picked up a slice of the cheese and smelt it. It had almost no aroma but still did not seem right. He bit into the slice spitting it out immediately.

"Makers breath that's disgusting!!!! What is that!!!"

"Aged Ferelden cheese."

"It's..." He reached over grabbing a glass of wine and chugged it. The after taste the cheese had was even more revolting. "Never again."

Alistair smiled and placed his glass next to the cheese board before moving over to the man. He gently pushed Cullen over to the bed and straddled him once he had him laying down. 

"Plan B then?"

Cullen could feel Alistairs erection through his trousers and moan and Alistair gently rubbed his. It didn't take long before they were entitled naked and grinding against each other. Alistair moved down taking Cullen's cock in his mouth. Cullen groaned grabbing the mans hair in his hand as he made his way up and down his shaft.

"Makers breath..." He said between breaths. "Fuck Alistair....don't stop!"

Cullen began to thrust his hips but was quickly stilled. Suddenly Cullen cried out, hot seed spurting into Alistair's mouth. Alistair pulled back swallowing and licking his lips before kissing the man. Cullen kissed back grabbing his ass. Alistair jolted as Cullen grabbed some oil from the side table. He moaned as Cullen slid a finger into his ass.

"You're so tight."

Cullen smirked as he probed the mans insides. Alistair whined, writhing in the mans grasp as he hit his sweet spot. Cullen slid his fingers out of the man before flipping him into his back. He kissed the mans forehead looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to enter you now...."

Alistair whined. "Makers breath just hurry up and do it!"

Cullen chuckled as he coated his length in oil. A moan escapes the mans lips as Cullen pressed his cock against the soft pink flesh surrounding his hole. Cullen slid into him with one quick thrust and allowed the man to adjust to him before moving. It didn't take long before Alistair cried out, coming vigorously. Cullen smiled kissing the mans ass as as he sped up. Alistair tightened around him drawing him even closer to the edge. 

"Alistair....Alistair!" 

Cullen called out the other mans name multiple times before he came, filling his lover with his spend. He pulled out and laid next to Alistair both of them were out of breath and energy. 

"We really need to do this more often...I miss it and you."

 

"Agreed." 

Cullen had come to realized that he missed the man more than he thought. It was at times like these that he wished they could forever be together but it wasn't meant to be. 

~*~

Eventually the day for the big battle came. Alistair finished putting on his armour before heading to the commanders office. There he found Cullen doing the same thing.

"Are you ready my dear commander?"

Cullen rolled his eyes slightly. "Of course I am Alistair. In the commander I must be ready for anything and everything."

"Right." Alistair said with a chuckle.

They departed together heading to the stables. They mounted their hotses after sharing a brief kiss and rode to the gates. The pair rode off to Adamant side by side. Nothing could separate them now, nothing....

**Author's Note:**

> We did cheese taking at school this past week, Cullens reaction is based off of mine.


End file.
